The Life and Times of Misty Echo: REDUX
by Misty-Echo
Summary: Misty's BACK everyone! I'm going to start to rewrite my old fic, The Life and Times of Misty Echo with this new one. Join Misty as she travels through the years at Hogwarts, making friends and enemies along the way, not to mention her new love, Lance Lionhart. Chapter 3 has been uploaded!
1. Chapter 1

The Life and Times of Misty Echo: REDUX

AN: Hey everyone! Sorry that I stopped updating my old fic, but school and stuff got in the way of Misty's little journey. I hope you can forgive my absence, and enjoy reading this redux as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Misty Echo could only recall shades of her childhood. Laughing as her father changed a mouse into a teacup; chasing her obsidian-colored owl Nightingale around the loft, her mother tearfully saying goodbye one midnight before she faded from her life, her father's laughs turning to sighs of indifference, playing quidditch in the backyard by herself, and acquiring her letter of acceptance into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on her eleventh birthday on June 26th.

"I-is this real Dad?" she asked her father as she read the contents, her sapphire eyes scanning the letter for signs of forgery.

Mr. Echo slowly put on his reading glasses, overlooked the details, and gave one of his now-rare smiles. "Yes, honey, yes it is. I'm so proud of you."

"I-is it okay if we go to Diagon Alley as soon as possible?" she asked her dad, voice trembling.

"Yes. We can go tomorrow, if that is what you wish."

"Thank you so much Dad,"

The next midday, Misty Echo and her parent walked through the busy streets of Diagon Alley. The first stop: Ollivander's.

"Ah," said Mr. Ollivander as he looked at Misty and her father. "It has been quite some time since I've seen an echo in my store. "Was it not thirty years ago that you, Jet, came here with your future wife, Miriella? You two had a cute story, being friends since childhood and all."

Her father's face turned to stone, as it always did when her mother was mentioned. "Yeah, it was," he said cooly. He then quickly changed the subject. "Misty needs a wand for Hogwarts."

Ollivander seemed to be aware of the tension in the situation. "Ah...yes. Misty, if you would follow me." He led her to the shelves full of wands. "Try them out."

Misty reached for one on the highest shelf, a 6-inch yew wand that seemed familiar to her somehow. As soon as she touched it, it seemed to bring back more memories from her shaded childhood. She lifted it, and the energy in the room drastically changed.

"Well now," said Ollivander with a laugh, "I think you found your wand. It has been quite a few decades since I have found another person to find their wand so quickly."

Ollivander continued. "That is a most peculiar wand, that is. That is the only wand that has ever been returned to me. It was dropped at my doorstep around five years ago. I tried to see who left it, but I only saw a shadowy figure running down the road."

Her father paid for the wand, and from there they passed the animal shop.

"Would you like a new owl for Hogwarts?" her father asked.

Misty thought for a second, twirling her long silver hair as she always did when she was deep in thought. "No thank you, Dad. I think I'd prefer to take Nightingale with me. He has always been a good owl to me."

From there, they stopped at the cauldron shop, where Misty purchased a simple black cauldron, the book shop, where she purchased her literature for the year, and finally at the tailor.

As Misty waited to be fitted for her robe, she saw another girl start to walk out, wearing her robe. She had straight blonde hair and catlike, green eyes. As she walked by Misty, she stopped moving and looked at Misty's face, appearing to study it.

"Uh...hello?" was all Misty could say to the girl's staring.

"Hello. My name is Randet Liner. Are you heading to Hogwarts also?"

"Yes," Misty said proudly. "My name's Misty Echo."

"I didn't ask for everything about you." With that, Randet walked out of the store.

Before Misty could try to understand what just happened, she was called to be fitted for her robe.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2:_**

_AN: Hey everyone! Guess who's a lazy writer. ME! Sorry this took so long, and sorry this chapter is also pretty short. I just visited my sister in Chicago and I didn't really have any time to write there. Trust me, though. The next chapter will be coming out much sooner. I'm going to try to establish a schedule so you'll know when to check this fic._

After Misty's venture into Diagon Alley, it was an agonizing three month wait for the Hogwarts Express. Her dad seemed have cheered up for some reason after Diagon Alley, so she passed the time by playing Quidditch with her friends and letting her dad teach her how to synthesize certain potions. Her dad had experience brewing these potions, as he was a professional alchemist.

"I was never particularly skilled in magic," her dad said one day when Misty asked him why he was an alchemist, "So I decided to become a potionmaker. It was my least favorite class at Hogwarts because I hated the teacher, but I loved the subject."

Finally, the end of August arrived and Misty and her father left for King's Crossing. Misty had already dressed in her uniform and was ready to go.

"I'll see you at Christmas, Misty," her father said to her as he hugged her next to the Hogwarts Express.

"Love you Dad," Misty said with a smile as she boarded the train and waved goodbye through the window.

As MIsty walked through the hall, she tried to find an empty compartment so she could take a nap on the way. Before too long, Misty was able to find a nice seat in a deserted cabin while resting her head on the window, looking at the rolling green countryside as they passed it by.

Before too long, however, Misty heard the cabin door sharply slide open, and the person behind it revealed to be Randet, the girl from the tailor.

"See," Randet said to the boy beside her, "this is miss talks-a-lot from the tailor that I told you about."

"Sorry?" Misty asked. She raised her head from the window. "I don't remember talking that much at the tailor."

"And lo she speaks," Randet said with a laugh. "And do you see her white hair? It looks like a furball from Rapunzel's cat!"

Misty looked at her platinum hair in the reflection. It certainly looked very frizzy, but Misty didn't know where she got the idea that it looked like a furball.

"Lay off her, Randy," the boy next to her said. "You always talk about other people like that."

"I always talk about other _idiots_ like that," Randet said. "Come on brother, I want to introduce you some actual _cool_ people."

As Randet walked off, the boy took a step into Misty's cabin. "Sorry about my sister. Sometimes she can judge people a bit too harshly." He shook Misty's hand. "My name's Lance. Yours?"

"M-Misty," the witch said as she looked into Lance's bright blue eyes. His blonde hair covered his left, but his right was clear with a small scar under it. He was still in muggle clothes, with a bright blue T-shirt and navy jeans.

"Well, I guess I'll see you soon at Hogwarts, Misty."


	3. Chapter 3

**_The Sorting_**

**__**_AN: I wasn't kidding when I said the wait for this chapter wouldn't be long._

Slytherin. Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw. Gryffindor.

Those four words flew through Misty's brain faster than light as the first years rode boats along the lake towards the school. She gently drummed her fingers against the side of the boat as the girl next to her tried to talk to her.

"And what do you think of it?" the girl asked.

"Sorry, I only caught the end of that what were you saying?" Misty said, still looking down against the lake.

"The school. I've only seen pictures of it before, and it seems like it lives up to the hype."

"Yeah," Misty said, not paying attention. "Definitely."

Slytherin. Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw. Gryffindor.

"I'm Dany, what's your name?" the girl asked.

"Misty." Misty was beginning to get tired of that question.

"Here we are!" Misty heard someone call as they neared the shore. They all got off of the boats and started to walk into the school.

Slytherin. Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw. Gryffindor.

Normally Misty would have been in awe of the sights inside the building, but right now all she could see was the giant door in the distance. The door that she knew led to the Great Hall. The hall that led to the Sorting Hat. The Sorting Hat that led to her House. The House that led to her next seven years.

The students walked into the hall, where they saw the Headmistress at a table in the distance.

"Welcome, students," the woman said with a smile. If Misty could remember from what her dad had told her, this woman was McGonagall. "Headmaster Dumbledore would have given a great speech here, about the future and your choices, but I will leave you with these simple words. These next seven years determine the rest of your life as a witch or wizard. Treat them wisely, and you will be rewarded. Treat them frivolously, and life may treat you the same. Now, pupils, the sorting may begin!"

Slytherin. Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw. Gryffindor.

They were going through the names alphabetically, and it seemed like Misty was going to be called up soon. They just finished sorting Davie Ebelt into Hufflepuff.

Slytherin. Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw. Gryffindor.

"Misty Echo," the Headmistress called out.

Slytherin. Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw. Gryffindor.

Misty nervously walked up to the seat, and put on the hat.

"Echo, eh?" the hat said with a laugh. "I remember your parents. Jet nearly wet his pants when I began to speak to him. I almost sent him to Gryffindor just to be ironic, but I sensed his intelligence and sent him to Ravenclaw. Your mother however, she was a lot more confident. The moment she put me on her head, she announced that she was going to Gryffindor. I couldn't say no to courage like that."

Misty knew that the hat was wrong about that one, though. Her mother was the coward who left her, and her father was the brave one who stayed with her.

"Oh, that stings Misty," the hat said, once again with a laugh. "I'm still confident in my decision with them. Nothing you think can change that."

"Did you just-" Misty began.

"Read your mind? Yes. I can also see that you have the wit of your father. I'll be honest, I don't see much of your mother in you."

"Good," was all Misty said.

"Now, it seems like you aren't a very patient girl. I can cross Hufflepuff off my list for you, and it seems like you don't want to go to your mother's house, so that leaves just Slytherin and Ravenclaw."

Misty began to think of her father, and all that his wit got him. He had a wife who disappeared, an anti-social daughter, and an alchemy career that consumed most of his free time.

"You don't think too highly of wit, do you?" the hat said. Misty couldn't see it, but she assumed he was grinning. "You seem to think your father's reliance on his intelligence led to failure."

Misty was taken aback at the harshness of that. "N-no, I don't think that. My father-"

"You think it, just maybe not on the surface. You seem to want success Misty, and I know a place for people like that."

Before Misty could understand what he was saying, the hat began to speak one simple word that determined her future.

_"SLYTHERIN!"_


End file.
